childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nica Pierce
Nica Pierce is a paraplegic woman, who lived with her mother. ''Curse of Chucky ''(2013) Before her mother's death, she is delivered a strange package with Chucky inside. They think nothing of it and throw it away, but the same night, her mother is found dead. Her sister and her family come to comfort her, but her older sister Barb also pressures her about her future, as Barb wants to sell the house and move her into a home. Once again finding the doll, she gives it to her niece Alice, not thinking anything of it. But with a strange feeling coming about her house that night, she grows more suspicious of the doll. She looks up on the computer any information about the doll, and unravels the history of Andy and Chucky. After phoning the post office, she discovers that the package came from the evidence depository. Scared as the power goes out, Nica shouts for Barb for the doll, who argues at her, thinking she is talking about the nanny cam. Shortly after however, with noises coming from upstairs, Nica goes into the attic only to find Barb dead. Chucky reveals himself to her, proclaiming that she is next. Frantic, she manages to get away and into Ian's room. Although he is skeptical of her wild story, he wheels her down to the garage for her to look for the doll, while he goes back inside to look for Alice. Chucky, hiding in the car, begins to rev the engine in an attempt to kill her. Thinking fast, Nica grabs a hatchet and smashes the car window to grab the keys and turn the car off, but the noise makes Ian return, and he accuses her of murdering Barb and Jill. She pleads that she did not do it, and from the stress has a heart attack and faints. When she wakes back up, she has been tied to her chair by Ian, who sees her as a murderer. He intends to prove her guilt with his nanny cam. However, when he turns it on, he sees the live feed of Chucky charging the wheelchair into him. While Ian is on the ground, Chucky grabs the hatchet and kills him. He sets his sights on Nica next, who has wriggled out of her restraints and manages to axe his head off. As a doll, he simply reattaches his, and then proceeds to push her off the balcony to the floor below. Chucky slowly walks down the stairs to her, explaining his plan. When he reaches the bottom the power comes back on, allowing Nica to get to her lift to safety. But the power goes off again, and she must keep the door shut slashes at her fingers with his knife. With a quick move she takes the knife from him, and as he runs for her, she stabs him through his chest. Nica's Ultimate Fate After she kills Chucky, Nica hears a knock on her door from a police officer. She screams for help, and the officer breaks through the door, only to find the dead bodies and Nica holding the knife. She is arrested for murder, but as she blames the doll, is declared to be mentally unstable and is sent to a mental asylum. Trivia *She is the first main character of the franchise to be in a wheelchair. *Nica is also, unfortunately, one of Chucky's intended victims who is punished for his crimes. Neither Kyle, Andy, nor Ronald were ever prosecuted or imprisoned for his crimes. Gallery Chucky Nica.JPG Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.22.48 PM.png 43931724850999101678.png Category:Female Characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Survivors